ECHO
by MzMalfoy123
Summary: A look into the Carrows and the Malfoys. When Simon Carrow discovers his daughter is in love with a muggle she is tortured into insanity. Her sister Katie plays a dangerous game of dark arts, deception and seduction to gain the perfect revenge. DMOC
1. Echo

ECHO

The echo of three sets of heels bounced around the long, thin corridor. This was it. After two long years finally the sisters would be reunited. The gentlemen on either side of her kept shooting weary glances in her direction but she paid them no heed. It had been so long, the corridor came to an end as the two men both took one of her delicate elbows preventing escape. Ever since she was a child those two had been like brothers to the girls even though they were but humble employees acting upon her fathers wishes. Protecting her from any filthy mudbloods who may dare to cross his daughters path.

She failed to hide a smile as the doors opened, she was so excited at the prospect of being reunited with her sister. You see her sister had disappeared two years ago, after falling in love with that muggle boy. Father thought it best to place her somewhere more secluded, away from filth like him. But today was finally the day. She had made a deal with her father so that she could bring her sister safely home again. What a sacrifice she made but it was worth it. She would marry that foul Malfoy boy if she could just see her sister and perhaps bring her home! That was the deal. The contract was signed. Knowing her sister she was probably settled into a modern apartment block which this place must be, judging by the long miserable corridor she had apparated into ,modern buildings these days, honestly! it looked like a bloody hospital!

With a harsh creak the door opened to reveal a small white room. With a squeal of happiness she entered with a large smile on her face, still confused why her sister wanted to meet her there. The squeal of delight soon died at the sight which greeted her. The once radiant face of her sister Jessica was twisted into a grotesque grimace as she crawled around the floor of the white padded room. A trail of drool spilled from the mouth which was once always wide and smiling with joy and laughter. Small groans escaped her lips as she tilted her head, large green eyes staring up, but not really seeing them at all. They were at a hospital!

She couldn't believe it…..what had happened to her sister? Her father…? Noway! He would'nt, not to Jessica! She felt her large green eyes fill with tears, her knees go weak with despair. She spoke one last sentence "I swear if it's the last thing I do…..Ill kill him!" before everything went black.


	2. It started with a slap

Chapter 2

_**Two years earlier**_

The atmosphere was uncomfortable, but no way near as uncomfortable as this damn outfit! No matter how much she squirmed it just wouldn't allow her to breathe properly, maybe if she just.. "Katie! Stop that at once!" her mother scolded who was standing to her left. To her mothers right Katie's sister Jessica giggled and made a face behind the old crones back making Katie smirk which resulted in another lecture from her mother.

It was Katie's first pureblood ball where one must remain prim and proper in order to attract the right sort of husband. As the mother, father and two sisters stood patiently in the hall of the Malfoy manor waiting to be introduced Katie couldn't help but notice the admiring glances she was getting from Marcus Flint. "Yeuch!" Being in Gryffindor, Jessica had always managed to avoid creeps like him but Katie had the misfortune of sharing her house with those slimeballs. She had never understood why she had been placed in Slytherin, she didn't have the malicious mind, she wasn't overly ambitious and muggles didn't bother her. Not that she would dare speak to them, her father would have a fit!

This was the first pureblood ball Katie had attended, she had just turned sixteen and was now considered old enough to mingle with the magical aristocracy. Her Sister Jessica was eighteen and was glad now to have her little sister by her side to mock the rich and stupid. A loud pop erupted from behind the family signifying another arrival. An elderly man and woman strode into the entrance hall. The man was short with a large black top hat. He had a neat white moustache which curled at the ends and a glass monocle on one eye. Katie turned to Jessica "My God I had no idea the monopoly guy was a wizard!" she whispered sending Jessica into a fit of giggles. It wasn't long before their family was announced "The Carrow Family" The family stepped through the doors and into the crowds.

The Carrow sisters were known at Hogwarts for their beauty. Jessica, the oldest was tall and slim with long mahogany curls down to her waist. After being sorted into Gryffindor she became friends with many muggleborns and halfbloods which was kept a secret from her father. Katie was shorter with long blonde hair which curled at the ends. Both girls had large green eyes which sparkled with mischief.

Katie and Jessica stood to the side of the ball chatting to the few Gryffindors which had managed to get an invitation. When Jessica went to dance with Oliver Wood Katie was left alone so she decided to seek out her parents. She finally found them chatting to a tall blonde couple dressed impeccably in the latest fashion. When her father saw her he immediately beckoned her over. "Lucius this is my youngest daughter Katie, Katie I'd like you to meet a very good friend of mine…Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa" Katie put on her best false smile and greeted the couple. Ofcourse she had heard her father speak many times of Lucius Malfoy, apparently they did a lot of business together. Unsure of what kind of business but Katie had a fair idea and was guessing it wasn't charity work. Katies father, Simon Carrow was a well known death eater. He was greatly feared and well respected amongst the wizarding community for his harsh attitude to muggles.

Narcissa seemed very pleased to meet her immediately leaning in to kiss both her cheeks "Oh Draco was right about you, you're absolutely beautiful! Isn't she Lucius!" Draco Malfoy had to be one of the most annoying boys she had ever met. Ever since her first ride into Hogwarts he had bugged her, coming into her compartment and flirting with her. Thinking she should do as he says just because he was a year older. How rude! Lucius looked her over before smiling approvingly at Narcissa and nodding. It wasn't long before she felt a hand on the small of her back. Outraged she turned around to see who this creep was who dared to touch her without permission only to find a smirking Draco Malfoy checking her out.

"Evening gorgeous" he drawled into her ear. Narcissa looked ready to cry in happiness "aww they look so cute together who would have thought it Simon! Of all the girls in Hogwarts my Draco chooses yours to be his girlfriend!" Simon was beaming, although the name Carrow gathers a certain respect, there's no family quite like the Malfoys who's name demands respect!

Katie gave a startled gasp and immediately pushed him away. "I'm not his girlfriend" she exclaimed rudely. If looks could kill she would have been six feet under before you could say quidditch! Simon Carrows looked furious at this outburst while the Malfoys looked deeply insulted. Simon was the first to break the awkward silence "hmm young love, I'm sure she's just shy" Draco, seizing this opportunity nodded merrily before grasping Katie's waist and wrapping his arms around her. Repulsed, she turned away but made no move to push Draco away, her father was violent when angered. A chill ran up her spine as she thought back to the last time she had displeased him, the pain, the crying, the scars. It wasn't long before she was dragged back to the present by the nitwit to her left "Cold darling?" he whispered in her ear and added before squeezing her ass "Need me to warm you up?" That was it! How dare he! It didn't cross her mind that she was in a room full of people or what the consequences would be. She turned around and slapped him full force across the face.

It wasn't until she saw the furious look in her fathers eyes that she realised the damage she had just caused. Slapping a Malfoy at his own party infront of hundreds of other guests in full view of his and her parents. There was no need to shout, the whole ballroom stopped and all eyes were on them. Simon turned to his daughter, eyes bulged and a vein was clearly visable throbbing on his temple. He whispered in a voice that could freeze vodka "apologise!" Terrified and stuttering Katie muttered an apology before being dragged out of the party and into the family carriage by her father. Nothing was said on the journey home, nothing could be heard but the sound of the wind whistling through the carriage door, nothing would be done until they reached the manor, and nobody would be there to help her when they did.

**A/N : I've already got this fic planned out but would really appreciate any pointers or advice. If I don't get reviews I won't continue so PLEASE! This is going to be a long fic and I promise it gets much better. **


	3. the date

Chapter 3 

Beep……..Beep………Beep………Beep……

A slow ache swept over her body as her mind swam in confusion. Where was she? What was that noise? Blinding white light shot painfully into her left eye as she forced it open with a groan. The room became visible as the night of the ball flashed before her eyes like an old projection movie…

Flashback

Once Katie arrived home her father dragged her into the living room and threw her onto the nearest chair before pouring himself a drink. Each one of his breaths came out shaking and uneven with anger as he clutched the glass of strong malt whiskey in his right hand, his left grasping the drinks cabinet. "Do you have any idea of the damage you have caused tonight girl?" he questioned, his eyes alight with malice. A small "sorry father" escaped her lips before she closed them tightly not wishing to provoke him further. It happened so sudden, with one great burst of energy Simon threw the whole drinks cabinet over, glass flew everywhere as various bottles smashed spilling their coloured content over the finely polished oak floors.

Grabbing Katie by the collar and throwing her against the wall he leaned close to her, whispering just loud enough to hear "If you ever…EVER make a scene like that again I swear girl I wont hesitate to slit that ungrateful throat of yours! Understood? Lucius is a very important business partner of mine and I wont stand for.." "But.." She interrupted before clamping her mouth shut realising what she had just done. "BUT?" Simon spat in anger before throwing her to the floor. The broken shards of glass pierced her skin but it was nothing compared to the pain which shot through her body almost immediately after hearing the word "crucio" spilling from her fathers lips. She heard herself scream in agony as pain rippled through her body like a thousand hot knifes piercing her flesh. The pain lasted a matter of seconds before she felt herself slipping into darkness, hoping she never has to come out again.

End Flashback

"Katie?...Katie can you hear me? Please Katie say something" She opened her eyes once more revealing the weeping silhouette of her sister Jessica. Looking around she realised she was in the medical wing of their manor. It was common for rich pureblood magical families to have a personal medic on hand constantly. This was probably to prevent suspicion as many purebloods were death eaters and if injured by an auror, the doctors at a hospital may put two and two together. Wires were piercing her skin and she was attached to a ventilator, had the attack been that bad? Looking around Katie noticed a rather large bunch of expensive looking flowers resting on the bedside table with a small note attached. Raising a shaky hand to the note she tilted it to read ..

_To Katie_

_I hope your feeling better soon, your father explained everything and don't worry we all have a little too much sometimes._

_Yours, _

_Draco xx_

"Father told everyone you'd had too much to drink last night" Jessica stated noticing where her sister was looking.

The sisters continued to chat for a while about Hogwarts gossip which Jessica had heard last night. Several hours later Katie couldn't help but notice the amount of times Jessica kept looking at her watch and smiling. "I'm sorry am I keeping you?" joked Katie watching her sisters goofy smile. "Your not aloud to tell anyone ok? But I kinda met a guy last night" Katie smiled as her sister turned crimson. "Oh really? And does this mystery man have a name?" Jessica's smile died as she looked around as if to check for eavesdroppers. "That's the thing you see, its Lee Jordan, you know from my house at school" Jessica lapsed into giggles as her sister frowned. "You didn't see him last night Kate, he was so sweet and romantic, I've arranged to meet him today but you can't tell anyone!" Katie's brows crinkled in disapproval. "Jess what if Father finds out! Lee's muggleborn! You saw what father did to me last night and …hang on a muggleborn at the Malfoy family ball? How the hell did he get in?" The smitten grin returned to Jessica's face as she explained "He said he'd liked me for ages and knew I'd be at this ball so he disguised himself and told the doorman his name was Albert Moonwaffle! Hehehe" Seeing the look on her sisters face she added "I'll be careful I promise Kate just please don't tell, its just one date and I really really like him" Looking into her sisters eyes Katie saw this guy must be really special. "Fine I wont tell but if he buys you chocolates I'm having them!" Jessica giggled once more before launching into a full list of everything that happened last night after Katie left. "He kissed my hand before asking me to dance and he was such a lovely.." Jessica was immediately silenced by the door banging open to reveal the large form of her father.

With one contemptuous look at Jessica he snarled "Out!" She didn't need telling twice, she immediately made her way past her father casting her little sister a pitying glance. Simon Carrow hadn't yet looked at Katie today, his attention was caught by Draco's flowers lying on her bedside table. "Your lucky Lucius saw the funny side of things girl. I've managed to smooth things over with the Malfoys and tonight you'll make a proper apology to Draco when his family join us for dinner this evening" He made his way to her bedside making his youngest daughter cower in fear. "You will be ready by six. You will be nothing but polite to the Malfoys and if you slip up once I swear it's the end for you girl do you understand?" With a shaken nod from Katie he swept from the room.

Jessica re-entered the room with a huge smile across her face. "Oh my God Kate! You can keep them busy while I go and see Lee!" Rolling her eyes Katie looked away from her sister moving her gaze to the flowers once more, looking at them like this whole mess was their fault.

It was 5.50pm and Katie's mother was fussing around the dining room screaming at random house elves who were unfortunate enough to cross her path. Katie was extremely on edge, after swearing to her sister not to breathe a word about Lee to her parents, she was sure watching her father sucking up to the Malfoys was not about to be a pleasurable experience. Also, to add to her stress, Katie had promised to keep her parents distracted for as long as possible to divert the attention from the fact that their oldest daughter was missing on a date with a muggleborn or "a filthy little mudblood" as her father so elegantly called them. Jessica had promised to be home by nine.

The doorbell rang as Simon cast one last warning look at his daughter. The Malfoys entered and Katie reluctantly stood ready to graciously greet their guests. Lucius and Simon shook hands as Narcissa and Katies mother Heather kissed each others powdered cheeks. Draco stood to the side looking very smug with his arms folded across his broad chest looking her up and down. "Hello Katie, I trust it's safe to speak to you without getting assaulted?" "Draco!" Narcissa scolded as Katie silently fumed. "Keep the Malfoys sweet, that's all she had to do, its just one night, your doing this for Jessica" Katie told herself over and over in her head. With this thought in mind she batted her eye lashes and tilted her head to one side placing her face into an innocent, apologetic expression which she knew would fool them. "Im so sorry for last night Draco I didn't mean it" The look on his face was priceless! It was obvious he could see straight through my act but his dimwit parents took it hook, line and sinker!

Smirking, Draco's slate grey eyes sparkled with malice as he replied "That's ok dear I understand, but once we're married the drinking will have to stop" It took every ounce of self control not to punch his lights out! How dare he! All she could do however was politely smile and change the subject. The subject must be changed! The M word must not be spoken in front of my parents I refuse to marry a prick like him! The evening dragged on sitting around the dinner table with Narcissa constantly asking about my love life, dropping hints like bombs that her precious little Draco wouldn't stay single for long and how she longs to see him happily married to a girl like me. Draco wasn't helping matters; he was sat next to me, which I was constantly reminded of as his hand kept slipping onto my thigh when nobody was looking. In the end I couldn't resist, I discreetly dragged my shrimp fork under the table and jammed it into his long pale hand. He screeched in alarm attracting several questionable looks from his parents. Blushing, he returned to his meal, not attempting it again.

After everyone was full and finished they moved into the lounge for drinks. The adults were sat on comfortable leather arm chairs while Draco and Katie shared the couch. As time went on Lucius stood from seat and beckoned for his wife and son to do the same. "Well Simon its been a thoroughly enjoyable evening but its getting late" Looking at the clock Katie realised it was only eight thirty, no this cant be happening they must stay another half an hour! Oh no! Jessica wouldn't be back until nine! Thinking fast Katie sprang to her feet "No! Wait!" she exclaimed startling the adults as she had barley spoken all evening. Thinking fast she stuttered, desperately thinking of a way she could get the Malfoys to stay a little longer to avoid her father noticing Jessica's absence. Knowing this would probably be the worst decision she had ever made, the sentence left her mouth before she had thought it through "Before you go can I show Draco our gardens? The roses look beautiful at night" Her stomach dropped. Simon and Lucius smirked, Heather smiled and Narcissa went as far as to squeak in delight. "Oh of course you can sweetie!" she exclaimed pushing a confused looking Draco towards Katie.

Draco smiled and took her hand before leading her out of the room away from the watchful gaze of their parents. "You stupid bitch! What have you done?" Katie mentally scolded herself all the way along the pathway towards the gardens. She only stopped when she felt herself being pulled into an empty hallway and pinned against the wall as a deep voice drawled into her ear "Wanted me all to your self eh Carrows?"

**A/N Please please REVIEW. Im really enjoying writing this fic and it would be a shame to scrap it  Review! Constructive criticism welcomed cough you son of a bitch cough! hehe xx**


	4. Dinner and Snoggage

**A/N : Hay I just want to thank the people who reviewed it cheered me up this morning after I burned my breakfast and it was the last damn muffin! Grrr: ( **

Chapter 4

Katie took a moment to think about the current situation. She was stood in an empty corridor, arms pinned to her sides by a smug looking Malfoy. Oh dear. He was so close she could feel his heart beat against her chest. His eyes were closed, he was leaning in. She felt his soft lips brush against hers. Thinking fast, she shoved him with all her strength resulting in him taking a step back in surprise. "Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. I just wanted to shake off the parents to warn you that if you ever come near me again I'll see to it that your life wont be worth living! Not that you have one in the first place" She added with as much malice as she could muster.

Malfoy took a second to gather his composure before curling his lip into that all too familiar smirk. She could have sworn she saw a look of hurt flash across his face but it was gone in an instant. "Why bother playing hard to get? We both know what's going to happen here." He wrapped his arms around her waist before continuing. "I will have you Katie, in fact I believe our parents are in the process of arranging a marriage as we speak" Katie's mouth dropped open as her face turned red.

"I'd rather be buried alive than be married to an egotistical, arrogant, bullying deatheater like you Malfoy! Deal with it! Your attitudes as oily as your hair and it makes me sick!" It was at that moment Katie realised for the first time he appeared to have lost his cool. Katie wasn't sure whether it was the slap, the taunts or merely the fact that she had insulted his perfect hair but in a rage he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders throwing her back into the wall and shouted "DON'T YOU EVER…"

"What do you think your doing!"

Both teenagers jumped apart at the sound of a loud shriek filling the hall. Katie released a breath she didn't realise she had been holding as the source of the voice turned out to be Jessica, home early from her date. Draco shot Katie a look of pure hatred before spinning on his heel and returning to his patents.

"Oh my God Kate are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine, go on upstairs we'll take later k?"

Jessica nodded before running upstairs, Katie on the other hand sighed before following Malfoy back to the lounge to face the music. As she entered the room the malfoys were on there feet ready to depart. "Hello sweetheart. Did you two see the roses?" Mrs Malfoy asked with a smile. Katie realised they had come back too soon, there is no way they could have made it to the gardens and back in, she looked at the clock which read …..8.42! They'd only been gone ten minutes! She felt her heartbeat quicken and heat rise to her cheeks as she struggled to find a reply. Before she could think of a reasonable excuse Draco was kind enough to do it for her note sarcasm

"We didn't get there mother. Katie just wanted a goodnight kiss didn't you baby?" He wrapped his arms around her and smirked at the sight of her looking so embarrassed and angry. Having no choice but to play along she simply smiled, leaning into him and putting her hands on his chest before replying.

"Well you needed to get your first ever kiss sooner or later darling I mean you are sixteen after all." Two pink twinges appeared on Dracos cheeks but his face remained placid. The group walked out into the hall and approached the apparition point when Draco decided to seek his revenge. Just as the Malfoys were about to leave he turned to Katie.

"Goodnight Katie" Before she could react he gently put a hand on her cheek and kissed her in full view of both their parents! Katie didn't respond or push him away just stood looking shocked and unsure what to do. Just as she felt Draco's tongue touch her lips did she hear "Now now Draco put the poor girl down" Lucius commented looking amused earning a chuckle from Katies father, Simon. Draco released her immediately smiling falsely at her. After shaking hands with Katie's father and kissing her mothers hand Draco apparated along with his parents.

It was 9.15 when Katie finally found her sister sitting on the balcony of her personal wing gently humming under her breath all the while mindlessly fiddling with a stray thread of the curtain.

"Hay how did the date go? Or is that a stupid question?"

Jessica sighed before replying "He's the most amazing guy I've ever met Kate!"

"Are you seeing him again?" asked Katie with an expression on her face to signify her disapproval. Jessica cast her eyes downwards before responding.

"Its just a bit of fun I promise it wont get out of hand. I've explained about Father and Lee's cool about keeping quiet he knows I cant commit, we've agreed to just stay good friends" she added with a smile which told her sister there was a bit more to it than that.

The weeks dragged on and soon it was the end of summer. Katie was getting ready to return to Hogwarts for her sixth year while Jessica was still secretly meeting Lee behind her fathers back. Katie was delighted to hear that Draco would not be returning to Hogwarts for reasons unknown according to her father. Watching the house elves dragging her heavy trunk down the stairs Katie stood in silence pretending to listen to her father's lectures of living up to the family name. A hand on the banister behind her drew her attention away from Simon's ramblings. Jessica approached her father and sister in a somewhat clumsy pace. She looked uncomfortable; several blemishes littered her usual spotless complexion as visible bags appeared under her eyes.

"Are you OK Jess?" asked Katie looking concerned

"Just a headache" she replied failing to convince her overly speculative sister.

"Owl me k?"

Casting one last worried look at her older sister, Katie headed out of the Manor with her father, ready for another year at school.

Hogwarts hadn't changed, same old same old. After settling into a routine Katie was surprised at how quickly Halloween approached. It was a usual Tuesday morning when Katie dragged herself out of bed and down to breakfast, she was always the last one there. Taking a seat groggily beside her friends she nibbled on a piece of toast while going through her mail. Casting a quick glance at "The Daily Prophet" she noticed Lucius Malfoy on the front page surrounded by what appeared to be several very important looking wizards, she noticed her father in the background. She didn't bother to even read the headline as her father and the Malfoy family were always in the news. The two families both owned multi-national businesses and were making decisions everyday which were worthy of making the front page on several wizarding newspapers across the world. Throwing the newspaper aside, she noticed another envelope addressed to her in her sisters handwriting. Tearing open the family seal she read.

_Dear Katie_

_You say your next Hogsmeade visit is two weeks away? Meet me outside the Shrieking Shack at 11.30. Come alone and tell nobody. We really need to talk._

_Love Jess xx_

Oh no. This could only mean one thing. Father must have arranged her marriage to Draco without telling her! With this thought in mind Katie threw down her toast and headed towards potions feeling miserable.

Two weeks later Katie was dressed and ready for Hogsmeade. She stepped out of the horseless carriages when she turned to her friends and said "You lot go on, There's something I wana do first ok?" Her friends all gave her suspicious looks before jumping to the conclusion she hoped they would, they all burst into giggles asking who the lucky boy was. Smiling at them and pretending to act shy she walked away leaving them to gossip on who she could be meeting.

Walking down the dusty path towards the old shack she noticed a tall cloaked figure standing alone looking around. Upon closer inspection she realised it was, in fact her sister Jessica. After sharing a hug Katie turned to her older sister before saying "OK give me the worst! Get it over with what father done now? I swear if he's arranged a marriage to Malfoy without telling me that's illegal he cant do that I swear I'll…"

Katie was silenced when her sister let out a cry of depression.

"Oh Kate "she sobbed "It's not about that, I've been so stupid I don't know what to do I'm in so much trouble" Katie suddenly felt like a bucket of ice had been tipped over her head as realisation hit her

"Oh My God Jess! Father knows about you and Lee?" Jessica looked up at her little sister through lashes brimmed with tears. Shaking her head vigorously she replied

"No he hasn't found out, its so much worse than that." Confusion crossed Katies face as she failed to think of what could be worse than her father discovering his daughter was secretly meeting up with a muggleborn. Nothing could be worse than that surely

"Oh Katie! I'm Pregnant!"

A/N : Hay! Did you expect that? Review and let me know if you think I should continue!


	5. Christmas engagements!

A/N : Hay people I'm chuffed that I'm on some peoples favourite lists OMG:D yay hehe. ahem sorry getting back into serious author mode thankyou for reviewing it makes me so happy. Xx

_Confusion crossed Katies face as she failed to think of what could be worse than her father discovering his daughter was secretly meeting up with a muggleborn. Nothing could be worse than that surely_

"_Oh Katie! I'm Pregnant!"_

Chapter 5 

Jessica's last statement hit Katie like a slap in the face, "Oh My God! No you cant be!" Jessica burst into a fresh set of tears as Katie stood in silence, her mouth gaping wide open and her eyes bulging from her sockets. There was so many questions, but which one to ask first?

"Does Lee know?" Jessica stopped crying immediately.

"No! Katie he cant know! What if father finds out he'll kill us both. Katie you have to help me I don't know what to do I'm two months late and the Flints are joining us for dinner tomorrow night I think fathers trying to fix us up and…." With a croak , Jessica's frantic speak became too difficult to understand. Katie embraced her sister as she desperately searched for a solution. Father would disown Jessica if he found out she was sleeping with a muggleborn let alone had let herself become pregnant with ones child! The only option was … "You'll have to have an abortion"

December finally approached as holly, bells and the dreaded mistletoe decorated the halls of Hogwarts. Katie, as usual was going home for the holidays much to her displeasure. As she packed her remaining luggage into her trunk she suppressed a shudder as she thought of the upcoming task the sisters had to complete throughout this festive season. It was all arranged, it wasn't hard to find a doctor whose silence could be bought. The abortion was booked for boxing day, a time when the girls knew their parents would be attending the annual adult party this year to be held by the Flint family. With a final sigh she headed towards the exit of the Slytherin common room.

After a long, rather uncomfortable journey, the Hogwarts express finally reached its destination. Two large, bulky men were waiting at the station ready to escort Katie home. These two men were hired by her father to spy on his two daughters, though Simon insists it was simply for protection. As much as Katie sometimes wished they would just disappear and give her some privacy, she had to admit they made the tedious limousine journey home a lot more entertaining.

"Seriously you guys fight like an old married couple" Katie giggled whilst watching the two argue over the new uniforms they had been given to wear by Katie's mother. The Carrow family crest was sewn into the left chest of each robe. Both were clad in long, velvet navy blue robes with gold trimming which, in Katie's opinion looked rather feminine. Neither of the guards commented on them at first but it wasn't until she turned to Brian, the most easily agitated of the two and asked him if he had sewn the crest on himself that the argument had started resulting in her forgetting her troubles and enjoying the childish argument of the two large men sharing her limousine.

Upon reaching the manor, the atmosphere changed drastically. The feeling of dread returned to Katie's stomach as the two guards regained the harsh, professional poise which was expected of them. Katie's mother came rushing out to greet her daughter with a large, extremely false smile.

"Katie! Welcome home sweetheart, how was school?" Without waiting for a reply the older Carrow guided her daughter into the manor waffling on about the latest scandals and gossip which was sweeping the wizarding world at the moment.

Christmas morning arrived and Katie couldn't help but be a little concerned at the sight of her sister rushing to the bathroom like she had every morning since Katie returned. She signed as she mentally came to the conclusion that there was an advantage to the fact that her parents neglected their daughters so. The opening of presents went by quickly, she received the usual chocolates, clothes, books and make up from her friends and family but what did alarm her was the present she received from Draco. It was a platinum pendant and bracelet set with diamonds and emeralds glittering around each, it looked very expensive. It wasn't so much the present, but the note which worried her.

_Dear Katie_

_Merry Christmas babe hope you like the gifts, I have one more for you but that will have to wait until later today._

_Love_

_Your Draco_

_xxx_

"Oooooooh how exciting! I wonder what it could be" Said her mother reading the card over her shoulder before looking knowingly at her husband.

"What does he mean he'll give it to me later?" She asked her parents dreading the response.

"Well we've invited some friends over for Christmas dinner." Replied her father in a stern tone which clearly stated "_No exceptions!"_

"Oh…..Great!" She added with false enthusiasm. The two sisters retreated to their bedrooms to get ready for the guests arriving. Katie dressed in a simple set of black robes with a modest neckline crossing her fingers that Draco would keep his hands and lips to himself this time she returned to the living room to find it already occupied by her parents and three others.

"Ah! Katie come in, surely you remember Nathan and Marie Flint? And their adorable son Marcus" Looking around she saw two grumpy looking adults with dark features and extremely bushy eyebrows and a younger boy of about eighteen or nineteen, Marcus Flint. The family greeted her polity before turning their attention back to the door as the bell rang through the house. The Malfoys entered looking smug as always. Narcissa immediately ran to Katies mother kissing each cheek and launching into a conversation which was so fast only the words "scarlet woman" and "disgrace" could be heard. Katie came to the conclusion thy must be discussing the latest antics of the Parkinson girl who had recently been caught cheating on her fiancé with his brother, according to her mother. Draco stood in the doorway smiling at Katie, eyeing the jewellery he had bought her around her neck and wrist which her mother insisted she wore.

After much small talk, Jessica arrived looking flushed and distracted. Her fathers face twitched in annoyance at his eldest daughters late appearance but he hid it, as always under a mask of coldness. Apparently Marcus had been spending quite a lot of time at the manor over the past few weeks, he had taken quite a liking to Jessica who was currently trying to avoid any contact with the boy.

Her mother smiled and winked at Narcissa who was watching with a bizarre expression which reminded Katie of a twelve year old trying to match-make. Jessica smiled politely at Marcus and his parents before going to sit beside her sister. The adults chatted throughout dinner and finally, when all were full Simon stood up to speak. "Merry Christmas family and friends! It's been a pleasure having you here and hopefully we'll be able to have you all over next year also, perhaps all as one happy family." Katie felt the blush rise in her cheeks as she stared down at her plate wishing the earth would open and swallow her whole. Jessica coughed into her water as the Malfoys, Flints and Katie's mother raised their glasses and cheered.

As the three families began walking back towards the living room Draco grabbed her arm so they would fall behind. She turned to look at him angrily.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked already irritated before he even began speaking.

He smirked before saying "I've got another present for you. I'm supposed to wait and do this in front of everyone but I think this is the best way, afterall its not like you can say no" After a moments hesitation Draco began to fumble around his inside pocket, a cute pink blush appearing on his cheeks. "_Oh my God! Did I just think he looked cute? No more Champaign for me today_" she thought. Momentarily distracted by this thought she just noticed with a gasp he was down on one knee with a ring sized box in his hand. He looked up at her and smiled as he opened the box revealing a gorgeous large diamond engagement ring, opening his mouth to speak he said the words she dreaded hearing "Katie Carrow, will you marry me?" Katie looked around, frantic incase her parents had heard this. Satisfied they didn't have an audience she turned to the smirking blonde replying

"No" in a harsh whisper. Draco blushed further before his expression changed to a mixture of irritation, disappointment and pure fury.

"Dammit Carrow don't be such a bitch!"

"KATIE! Hurry up! Marcus has something important to say!" At the sound of Katie's mother's voice, Draco sprang back in fright, landing on his bottom with an undignified "Umpfff" Katie took this moment to escape as she walked away leaving the sleazy Git alone in the corridor.

As she walked into the living room Marcus was down on one knee infront of Jessica holding a large but not as large as the one Draco had held out…obviously! hehe diamond ring. He had just proposed to Jessica!

Jessica stood speechless looking at the ring with an expression of pure horrification. Draco walked into the room looking grumpy just in time to hear Katie's father saying "Of course she will, wont you Jessica" Noticing the stern look her father was giving her, Jessica managed to croak a quiet "Yes" The parents clapped while Marcus slipped the ring onto Jessica's finger, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. The rest of the evening went by quickly, Katie was happy being ignored until she heard her mother talking to Narcissa in a purposefully loud voice so everyone could hear "It's so wonderful that Jessica's finally managed to find a nice man to settle down with, now all we have to do is get a ring on Katie's finger and I'll die a happy woman!" Narcissa nodded her head shooting annoyed glances at her sulking son. As the families said goodbye Marcus kissed Jessica gently before apparating with his family. As the Malfoys were about to leave, Katie tried to distance herself as much as possible from Draco and went to bed that night happy that she managed to avoid another embarrassing goodnight kiss.

Katie was awoken the next day by someone shaking her harshly, shouting her name. It turned out to be a very pissed off Simon Carrow. Apparently he had heard about Draco proposing and was furious that she had said no. Screaming was heard, things were thrown but this time she refused to back down and say yes. Her father thought otherwise but thanks to an Act passed fifteen years ago parents could no longer force their children into marriages without their consent.

"You can beat me senseless its not gona change anything I'm not going to marry that self centred, arrogant little prick!" SMACK! Her face burned but she refused to cry. Running away upstairs to her room she buried her face in her pillow and screamed. Jessica came in and sat on the edge of the bed, Katie immediately felt guilty about being such a drama queen when Jessica was going through much more misery than her. Shame squirmed in her stomach as she realised she had been so annoyed with Draco she had completely forgotten about Jessica's abortion today.

"How you feeling Jess?"

"Nervous, I don't think I can do this Kate!" Shaking with tears and anxiety Jessica collapsed into her younger sisters arms and cried her eyes out.

"Don't worry Jess, everything will be fine, you'll see." The sisters stayed together talking and crying until the clock struck 6.30. Katie's mother and father left for the party and the girls began to gather their things ready to set off to the hospital.

It was freezing outside, rain lashed down upon them as thunder and lightening roared. Shivering and wrapped in dark cloaks they headed towards the apparition point. Upon reaching the hospital they were greeted by a chubby nurse with a kind face and warm smile.

"Hello my dears, welcome to the Luden Abortion Clinic. The doctor will be along shortly he's just dealing with another patient if you could follow me please" The girls followed the nurse into a large white room with one slim bed in the centre and a tray with metal tools to the side. Katie looked at the tools in horror, feeling her sisters hand clench around her own in pure terror.

"Shhh don't worry it'll be over in no time" she smiled at her sister trying to muster as much courage for her as possible.

"I'm sorry dearest but I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside while the procedure takes place" the nurse said while ushering Katie out of the room into the hall. Dim lights lit the hallway of the abortion clinic as Katie sat patiently waiting for news that the operation went OK. Boredom took over, it was taking longer than expected. With an impatient sign Katie raised her left sleeve to check the time only to realise she had left the bracelet on which Draco had given her. Carefully examining it she noticed a dark shadow block her light. "Now we know why the little slut didn't want to marry Draco don't we?"

A/N : Ahhh who is it? Its not her father! So who? REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!


	6. Blackmail

A/N Hay thanks to those who reviewed :D

_With an impatient sign Katie raised her left sleeve to check the time only to realise she had left the bracelet on which Draco had given her. Carefully examining it she noticed a dark shadow block her light. "Now we know why the little slut didn't want to marry Draco don't we?" _

Chapter 6

A freezing chill swept over her as she slowly lifter her gaze to meet the furious steel grey eyes of Mr Lucius Malfoy, accompanied by a shocked looking Draco. "Mr Malfoy?" Katie questioned breathlessly, she seemed to have lost her ability to speak. Mr Malfoy raised a patronising eyebrow before dragging the helpless girl to her feet and replying in a tone as cold as ice. "Good, now we've established who we both are would you care to tell me how many more wizards you have let have what rightfully belongs to my son?" Katie stuttered a little before the doors of the abortion room opened and the chubby nurse from earlier emerged.

"Ok sweetheart the operation has been a complete success would you like to …..oh my!" She gasped at the sight of this young blond teenage girl held in the tight grip of this taller, older and considerably angrier man. Realisation dawned upon Mr Malfoy's features as his mouth formed a small "Oh". He harshly threw Katie into Draco's arms before storming furiously into the abortion room. Katie took a moment to assess the situation. How did they know? Did her father know? Looking up into Draco's guilty face realisation hit her, the bracelet Draco gave her must have had a tracking device on it. Furious Katie ripped it off her wrist and threw it at Draco screaming "You bastard!" She followed Mr Malfoy into the abortion room to find him standing looking at Jessica with an amused expression. He chuckled maliciously before muttering "slut" under his breath. Katie shot her sister a fearful look before turning to Mr Malfoy, thinking how best to deal with this mess. "Mr Malfoy, sir?" She asked, eyes wide with fear. He knew what this would do to her family. The Flints would be furious and call off the engagement immediately, her father would go ballistic! Turning to Katie, his posture a lot more relaxed now that he knew it wasn't his future daughter-in-law that was having the abortion. He rested his right hand upon her shoulder he replied. "Come along Miss Carrow, lets leave your sister to get some rest"

As he steered Katie out of the abortion room away from her sisters sleeping form she felt her knees buckle in fear. "Draco! Take miss Carrow back to the manor, I'll join you shortly." He apparated from their sight. Frozen in terror and unable to allow what had just happened to sink in she allowed her self to be dragged towards the floo network and, together with Draco, travel to the Malfoy Manor. Upon arrival Draco turned her to face him. It surprised her how he managed to keep his cool composure throughout this ordeal. "Oooooh you're in trouble now Carrow!" He exclaimed in an amused voice filled with malice. The little git was enjoying this! His face was alight with excitement as a pop sounded through the Malfoy entrance and the two teenagers were joined by Mr Malfoy once more. Throwing all pride aside Katie let the tears fall freely as she walked up to Dracos father. "Please Mr Malfoy you can't tell my father! Please! I know you have no reason to do me a favour but please can't we just forget .."

"Take Miss Carrow to her room Draco" Said Mr Malfoy, walking away without even casting her a glance.

Katie awoke the next morning in one of the Malfoy's many guest bedrooms. Stumbling to the en suite bathroom she washed away the many dry tear tracks which littered her face from the night before. Looking into the large mirror she mentally flashed back to the previous nights events. After showing her to her room, Draco soon left, he must have realised his teasing was not getting him any attention. The moment he left she had collapsed onto the large king sized bed and cried herself to sleep. After a long morning soak in the bath a harsh knock sounded as Narcissa Malfoy entered her room. "Hello dear, did you sleep well?" Stupid woman, what kind of question was that? Not wishing to cause anymore trouble she replied with a simple "Yes thank you, Mrs Malfoy" As the two women arrived for breakfast together, both Draco and his father were sat at the table smiling at her. It was possibly the scariest thing she had ever saw, what the hell was going on? "Morning Katie, take a seat" After placing herself as far from the Malfoys as possible she was unable to prevent the string of questions which had plagued her mind all last night "Did you tell my father? How's Jessica? What happened?"

"Calm down child, everything is fine and yes I'm afraid I had to tell your father but you're not to worry you're in no trouble" He replied in a patronising manor.

"What about Jessi.."

"Why don't you take Katie shopping for the day Draco?" Lucius interrupted. Draco looked up from his breakfast and nodded his head shooting a flirtatious smile at Katie. "But what's going to happen to Jessica?" She pushed for answers. Mr Malfoys lip curled into a sneer at the mention of her name, he realised with annoyance that she wouldn't let it drop. "Your father is sorting everything Miss Carrow, but as I said you're not to worry. You'll be staying with us while everything gets sorted." Mrs Malfoy, looking up from her grapefruit then added "Yes it'll give you two the chance to spend a little time together" she smiled looking from Katie to a smug looking Draco.

The next two weeks were excruciating. Katie hadn't had a single owl from any of her family and the Malfoys refused to give her any information. She was forced to spend everyday with Draco going shopping for things she didn't need or for expensive meals that she didn't want. The Malfoys knew what was going on, she just had to find a way to extract that information. She decided to pick the brains of the most idiotic member first, the one easiest to manipulate, the arrogant airhead Narcissa Malfoy. A few well thought out compliments and the snooty old tart would tell her anything.

After organising her speech, Katie had her every move planned out. She chose the time of day that she knew Mr Malfoy would be at work and knocked on Narcissa's chamber door. After hearing a gentle "Come in" Katie opened the door and entered. Mrs Malfoy was stood, as usual in front of a large full length mirror admiring her new dress robes. Katie let out a false gasp before exclaiming in a high pitched, sickeningly sweet voice "Oh my! Mrs Malfoy those robes are simply gorgeous! They look outstanding on you!" Turning around in surprise Narcissa's face brightened at the sight of her. "Katie my dear, oh do you really think so? I do hope Lucius will like them" Now was the time! She went for it… "Oh I'm sure he'll love them Mrs Malfoy! Who would'nt? You're so stylish and how do you manage to keep such a trim figure?" Narcissa lapped up the compliments giggling like a school girl.

"Mrs Malfoy? ….I was just wondering…..could you give me any tips to help me get Draco's attention?" Pretending to come over all shy Katie looked at the ground, managing to hide the triumphant smirk as Mrs Malfoy immediately scurried over to her and embraced her like a daughter. "Oh my dear, I'd say you have already managed to capture his attention but if you like we could give you a little make-over?" What a sacrifice.

Katie ended up leaving Mrs Malfoys chambers done up like a one of those muggle Barbie dolls. She was dressed in tight baby blue silk robes, very low cut with a slit going up to the left thigh. Uncomfortable blue sandals with ridiculously high heels finished the outfit as she struggled to walk to her room where she could sulk for failing her personal mission. Narcissa Malfoy, despite being undoubtedly shallow, proved to be quite a secure secret keeper. "Ahhrg!" She tripped over those damn heels, sending her flying across the hard polished floor.

A loud, mocking laughter echoed around the corridor as Katie looked up to find a highly amused Draco leaning against the wall for support. With a growl Katie chose this moment to show off her wide vocabulary of swear words. "Tut Tut! Such language! … and from a young lady" He replied with a smirk. His expression soon changed when he noticed what she was wearing, eyes glazing over at the sight of the low cut robes. He raised a pale blonde eyebrow before muttering "I'd like to think all this was for my benefit but I'm guessing your just trying to butter up my mother for information" That boy had his mothers arrogance but was blessed with his fathers intellect and observation skills, curses! Guessing his assumptions were correct he kneeled down beside her, shaking his head in a patronising manner. "Katie, Katie, Katie ….She'll tell you nothing. Why sacrifice one's self to my mothers dress sense, which may I add I'm not complaining about, but there's a so much easier way of finding out what's happening to ones…shall we say, slightly loose sister" Glaring in response she stumbled to her feet, wobbling slightly before drawing up to her full height, plus an extra four inches, finally an advantage of those blasted shoes!

Even with the shoes she still didn't reach his 6ft2 height, however she stood her ground looking angrily into his cocky silver eyes. "You wouldn't tell me, you're too much of a daddy's boy" The smirk returned to Malfoys face before he strode towards her, they were now stood toe to toe, eye to eye. He leaned in further and, as Katie leaned back to avoid contact she wobbled on her heels stumbling back. Dracos arms wrapped around her, steadying her to prevent another fall as he whispered. "First of all, its not boy, I'm a man" Ignoring a nervous, but sarcastic laugh from Katie he continued in the same gentle whisper "Secondly, I'll tell you everything I know on one condition" His arms were still wrapped around her, distracted by his warm breath tickling her neck she found it hard to concentrate on what he was saying. She wedged her arms between them giving a little space for her to look him in the eye. Their faces were so close. "Wh.. what.?" She asked uncertainly, her gaze travelled to his pale pink lips, watching them move as he said ….

_A/N : Mwah ha ha that's what you guys get for not reviewing! A cliffie! I'll update soon if I get enough reviews. xx_


	7. The Great Escape

**_A/N : Arg! I know I was really mean doing that I hate it when people end in "…" wont happen again I promise. Hehe. Thanx for reviewing, you little sweethearts! Mwah! Hehe xx_**

"_Secondly, I'll tell you everything I know on one condition" His arms were still wrapped around her, distracted by his warm breath tickling her neck she found it hard to concentrate on what he was saying. She wedged her arms between them giving a little space for her to look him in the eye. Their faces were so close. "Wh.. what.?" She asked uncertainly, her gaze travelled to his pale pink lips, watching them move as he said …._

_**Chapter 7**_

"Use your imagination" Katie's eyes shot up from his lips to meet his cocky, arrogant gaze. His arms were still wrapped around her securely, preventing escape.

"Oh I'll use my imagination alright" She added playing along, she knew exactly what he wanted and there's no way he was going to get it. Looking him up and down in a flirty manner she trailed her hands up his chest. His eyes clouded over as a lazy smile appeared on his face "I knew you wanted me" He mumbled deeply. Katie continued moving her hands up his chest before she leaned in and whispered. "I'll use my imagination alright……" Her hands had now reached his shirt collar which she grasped roughly and, with amazing strength managed to drag him around and shove him against the wall by it. "I'll use my imagination to think of the most painful way to castrate you if you don't tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH MY SISTER! If you think I'm going to prostitute myself for information you can go to hell!"

She didn't get the reaction she wanted. Draco's eyes widened in surprise at being thrown against the wall. Especially by this considerably shorter, weaker girl who, just a second ago could hardly stand in those heels. However it only took a second for him to recover from the shock before he burst out laughing. "What the hell Carrow I didn't realise you were the dominating type but if you insist I'm all yours!" Katie felt her blood boil. He was mocking her! Sensing another temper tantrum Draco decided to ease her stress, at least a little. "I didn't actually expect you to sleep with me Carrow, but I'm flattered that the thought pops into your mind so easily." His pale, pointed face twisted into that famous smirk which made every Slytherin girls knees weak.

Looking up at the elder teenager, she asked suspiciously "What do you want then?" She didn't think it was possible, but the smirk increased before he replied "Just a kiss darling" Her brows furrowed as her eyes turned to slits, he continued "Just a little kiss, and I'll tell you everything I know about dear Jessica, aren't you curious about how the abortion went? What did your father think?" Katie felt curiosity bubble inside her as she took a moment to think it through before adding in a cautious whisper "You'll tell me everything?" Draco kept his expression unreadable as he replied "You have my word" He held out his hand to shake. Katie, after a minute or so grasped his hand in hers and shook it. Draco smiled triumphantly, his hand still grasping hers he used it to pull her closer.

Katie looked up at him, he wasn't bad looking, in fact compared to the majority he was actually quite handsome, shame he was such an ass. Her thoughts stopped immediately as his eyes closed and his lips met hers. A warm tingle went from her fingers to her toes as his warm, soft lips moved against hers. She felt his arms wrap around her as she raised hers to clasp around his neck. As the kiss got deeper and more heated she felt Draco pick her up and her back hit the wall, she was now wrapped around Draco, both of them lost in the kiss. They continued making out for a while longer before they were interrupted by an annoying aristocratic voice

"Awww Samia look aren't they cute!" The couple jumped apart and looked horrified at the sight of Narcissa Malfoy, accompanied by Samia Zabini, mother of Blaise. "Adorable Cissa! Another blonde in the family they look like a mini you and Lucius" The two women giggled, Katie scowled as Draco just looked at the ground blushing, the side of his mouth bent up into a small proud smile he was trying hard to conceal. Draco greatly admired his father and loved hearing how he resembled him. Narcissa then turned to Katie and added.

"You see sweetie you just needed to make a little more effort I knew you'd win him over" Katie's face was set to murder as she watched the two boney bitches trot off down the corridor gossiping and giggling, shooting crafty looks at the two teenagers behind them. Once the two women had turned the corner and were out of site Katie turned to Draco "Right, tell me everything" Draco appeared to have gone temporarily deaf as he walked up to her and leaned in to kiss her once more. Pushing him away harshly Katie asked once more "Tell me Draco! I've kept up with my end of the deal now it's your turn" Draco's expression changed to mock ignorance before he questioned "Tell you what?" Range bubbled up inside of Katie, with everything which had happened that day she was ready to crack up. "Tell me what happened to my sister!" Draco, ever the drama queen played along acting as though he had just realised what she was talking about "Well sweetheart" -she grimaced at the pet name- " Your sister had an abortion, my father found you two at the hospital because of the tracking charm I put on that gorgeous bracelet I gave you for Christmas which, may I add was very rude of you to throw it back in my face, anyways I took you here while my father went and told your father all about it."

Katie didn't appreciate him recapping on everything she already knew had happened, she wanted to know the current situation at home, and he knew it! Sensing his little speech was over she gave a frustrated sigh before adding "And..?" Draco's face was back to mock ignorance, damn him for being so difficult! Damn him for having that awful arrogant smirk! Damn him for being such a great kisser! Arg! Scratch that what the hell was she thinking? It must be the stress getting to her, but she had no time to ponder this as he replied.

"And what? That's it" Confusion crossed her features as her green eyes opened wider.

"What do you mean that's it? What happened to Jessica? Is she ok?"

Draco gave a small chuckle before replying "Oh her, I don't know, neither do I care" He stepped around Katie preparing to walk away but she grabbed his arm pulling him back. "What do you mean you don't know? You said…"

"I said I would tell you everything I know, and that is everything" He interrupted. Realisation dawned on her features as she was now beyond furious. The asshole had tricked her! He didn't have a clue as to what was happening either. She was no closer to finding out what happened than she was this morning. The sucking up to Narcissa, letting herself be tarted up, kissing Draco. It was all for nothing! She was tired, stressed and furious to such an extent she needed release, so she let it out in the best way possible. SMACK!

Draco received another slap in the face, he stumbled backwards before rage crossed his normally placid features. "You little harpy! You do that one more time and I'll …" CRACK! This time she punched him with all her might before sprinting off down the corridor. She couldn't take this anymore, without a thought to what kind of trouble she would get into for disobeying her father she grabbed a handful of floo power and stepped into a nearby fire shouting "CARROW MANOR" at the top of her lungs. As the familiar spinning sensation of the floo system kicked in she couldn't help by wonder what lay ahead. What had been happening at home which she needed to be kept away from?

**_A/N : Review! Hehe I hope you all liked it, its quite a short chapter I know but it seemed like the right time to finish it. xxx_**


End file.
